


Minnesota

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [22]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Minnesota, The Upper Midwest, mosquitoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "The Upper Midwest"McCoy warns Spock of the perils to be encountered in Minnesota.





	Minnesota

**Author's Note:**

> I have been having the worst time trying to keep track of these two guys on their tour of The Upper Midwest. They keep showing up at points of interest on Vulcan. It is as if they have developed some sort of linear travel method so that they can be in two places at once. I am finding all of their travel adventures to be interesting, though.

“The last state we will visit is Minnesota. Have you ever been there, Leonard?”

“No, but friends took a camper trip there. It was August, but so cold that the father slept in his insulated coveralls that he generally wore in wintertime.”

Spock looked alarmed. “I will surely freeze!”

McCoy gave him a lazy smile. “Oh, no, you won’t. I’ll personally see to it that you don’t.”

“I will appreciate your enthusiastic efforts to keep me warm, Leonard.”

“But I may not be much help with Minnesota’s other problem.”

“What is that?” 

“Mosquitoes! They are born hungry! And pissed off!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
